warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Religion (Warlock 2)
'Gods' There are eight divine entities in Ardania: Krolm|Krolm right God of Rage, Creator of Humanity, Father of Lunord and Helia. Supposedly the lone first god, but evidence exists of a forgotten goddess, possibly the mother of his children. *He grants Blademasters to Humans, Krolm's Housecarls to Undead, and Exemplars of Strength to Svarts. *One that worships Krolm will receive next set of Divine Spells. *His divine rival is God of Pestilence Grum-Gog. *If your reputation with Krolm is Hatred, Avatar of Krolm will be summoned on some random turn. Krypta|Krypta right Goddess of Death, Quadruplet of Dauros, Fervus, and Agrela, Daughter of Lunord and Helia. *She grants Sisters of Krypta to Humans, Ancient Liches to Undead and Spirit of Death to Arethi Elves. *One that worships Krypta will receive next set of Divine Spells. *Her divine rival is Goddess of Life Agrela. *If your reputation with Krypta is Hatred, Avatar of Krypta will be summoned on some random turn. Fervus|Fervus right God of Chaos and Nature, Quadruplet of Dauros, Agrela, and Krypta, Son of Lunord and Helia. *He grants Beastmasters to Humans, Druids to Monsters, and Exemplars of Magic to Svarts. *One that worships Fervus will receive next set of Divine Spells. *His divine rival is God of Order Dauros. *If your reputation with Fervus is Hatred, Avatar of Fervus will be summoned on some random turn. Lunord|Lunord right God of the Moon and the Wind, Son of Krolm, Brother of Helia, Father to the Rest. The god most involved in Ardania's history: helped Sydrian become the first King of Ardania, heralded the coming of the new gods, supposedly rebelled and got kicked out of the pantheon, and then got brought back for eliminating a powerful werewolf mage. *He grants Assassins to Humans, Adepts of Lunord to Undead and Spirit of Darkness to Arethi Elves. *One that worships Lunord will receive next set of Divine Spells. *His divine rival is Goddess of Sun Helia. *If your reputation with Lunord is hatred, Avatar of Lunord will be summoned on some random turn. Grum-Gog|Grum-Gog Misshapen God of Pestilence, Creator of the Goblins, Eldest Son of Lunord and Helia. Long rejected from the pantheon, he tried to conquer Ardania multiple times with his goblins, but always failed. He ultimately earned his place for helping the last Great King reclaim his throne. *He grants Champions of Grum-Gog to Monsters. *One that worships Grum-Gog will receive next set of Divine Spells. *His divine rival is God of Rage Krolm. *If your reputation with Grum-Gog is Hatred, Avatar of Grum-Gog will be summoned on some random turn. Agrela|Agrela Goddess of Life, Quadruplet of Dauros, Fervus, and Krypta, Daughter of Lunord and Helia. *She grants Priestesses of Agrela to Humans, Paladins of Life to Monsters and Spirit of Life to Arethi Elves. *One that worships Agrela will receive next set of Divine Spells. *Her divine rival is Goddess of Death Krypta. *If your reputation with Agrela is Hatred, Avatar of Agrela will be summoned on some random turn. Dauros|Dauros right God of Order and Law, Quadruplet of Fervus, Agrela, and Krypta, Son of Lunord and Helia. *He grants Paladins of Dauros to Humans, Paladins of Death to Undead, and Flycrafts of Order to Svarts. *One that worships Dauros will receive next set of Divine Spells. *His divine rival is God of Chaos Fervus. *If your reputation with Dauros is Hatred, Avatar of Dauros will be summoned on some random turn. Helia|Helia right Goddess of the Sun, Daughter of Krolm, Sister of Lunord, Mother to the Rest. Only member of the pantheon to make an artifact, lose it, and never have it recovered. Jealous of her brother's popularity, she staged the Rebellion of Lunord to get him booted out. This was temporary, but it shook up the religious orders of the entire land. *She grants Archers of Helia to Humans, Wolves of Helia to Monsters and Spirit of Light to Arethi Elves. *One that worships Helia will receive next set of Divine Spells. *Her divine rival is God of Moon Lunord. *If your reputation with Helia is Hatred, Avatar of Helia will be summoned on some random turn. 'Alignment' Standing with a god can be changed by completing or failing their quests, constructing temples on Holy Grounds, and choosing a divine perk for your kingdom at the start of a game. Higher favor grant higher levels of Divine Spells to research and use, but it angers the other gods, especially those of an opposite alignment. Angering a god might forbid you from building a temple to them, or even cause an Avatar to be summoned: 'Temples' Grants favor and Temple Units, and are built on rare Holy Ground tiles found in Ardania or the Underworlds. Temples grant unique units for each race: 'Religious Victory' By controlling enough Holy Ground or killing an Avatar you can win the game. For more see Victory Conditions. Important Note: You can get some Temple units from upgrades. Example: You want Argela Temple units and your starting race is Human. You still can build a Temple of Argela in an elvish city. This way you will be able to build Spirit of Life, get Priestesses of Agrela by upgrading Healers, and get Paladins of Life by upgrading Ratman Pirates. So you will have all three temple units by building one Temple. And much faster, of course. Works well for all gods except Grum-Gog, naturally.